Night Bathing
by ShounenSuki
Summary: Another Kyōya x Tamaki fic I wrote for my sister.


Tamaki is as close to perfect as a human being could possibly come. He's charming, handsome, smart, successful, friendly, loyal… He is simply everything, rolled up in one. Sure, he has his flaws, but even those only seem to make him more endearing and likeable. He's vain, narcissistic, and sometimes even self-centred, but even those flaws don't seem to have any negative impact on his personality. He can be vain and narcissistic, because he is simply that pretty. He can be self-centred, because he has devoted his entire life to making other people happy.

He is the bright star that lights up a deep and intensely dark galaxy. He draws in all attention and admiration, and feeds on it to become even brighter. He is as I always imagined legendary heroes or religious leaders to be. A buddha or messiah, saving the world through pure charm and charisma.

This makes it so damned easy to hide in his shadow. That's where I want to be. Out of sight, manipulating the world without being noticed. I am, after all, the Shadow King.

Yet, as much as I stay out of his light, I cannot help but be influenced by it. Sometimes, I think I was the one he changed the most. He saved me from destroying myself. He showed me there was a world beyond what I allowed myself to see. He gave me a shadow to hide in, but he also gave me the light to see.

I wonder if this is what they call "love". It annoys me that I cannot answer this question. I guess it doesn't matter much, though. I know he will always allow me to be in his shadow and while I'm there, I can enjoy myself to my heart's content.

Mine and his.

"This onsen is the best Kyōya!"

"I told you you would like it."

"Leave it to the Ōtori family to create something like this."

"To be fair, the water is provided by nature."

"You don't have to be so modest, you know."

Steam was rising into the blue night, as Tamaki and Kyōya were relaxing in one of the many medicinal baths that the new Ōtori onsen complex offered. The night was warm with a nice, cool breeze and the chirping of cicadas could be heard in the background. When Tamaki had decided that the entire host club should go somewhere together to build some team spirit, Kyōya had suggested this place. He didn't care much for the whole team spirit thing, but it gave him an opportunity to test the onsen before it would be opened to the public.

They had arrived this morning and after a long day of relaxing and having fun, night had finally fallen. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai had gone off to bed a long time ago, Haruhi had retired to her room not long after supper, and the twins… Only the gods knew where the twins were hanging out right now. They had run off a few hours ago and hadn't been seen since.

They should probably check the local hospital and police station in the morning.

Kyōya hadn't expected it to be this easy getting to be alone with Tamaki. You see, he didn't just bring everyone here to test the new onsen. He had an ulterior motive. He and Tamaki had been close friends for years now and recently their relationship had gone a bit further even. Yet, the things they had done together had only served to make Kyōya hungry for more. He wanted to go all the way with Tamaki and he had decided —or calculated, as was more like it— that this would be the perfect place.

Kyōya felt strange about this plan. He had never really formed a scheme that would benefit himself so directly. He was only doing this for his own, selfish pleasures and not for his family, or even for Tamaki, really. Of course, Tamaki was an important part in this plan and it would be completely ruined if Tamaki didn't derive some pleasure from it, as well, but the main focus was Kyōya himself. It scared him a bit, as if this was wrong in some way. Still, Tamaki himself would say that he should be thinking about himself a bit more.

Kyōya let out a sigh, as if to release all the tension in his body, and relaxed completely. He didn't immediately notice Tamaki staring at him.

"Tamaki? What's wrong?"

"You look beautiful like this, Kyōya."

"You're the beautiful one."

Tamaki smiled. "I _am_ beautiful, but that doesn't mean you can't be beautiful, as well."

Kyōya sat up and looked at the gorgeous boy in front of him. The epitome of perfection and beauty. The light of the moon made Tamaki look even more like a god than he usually did. He had to do it now.

"Kyōya? Are you—?"

Before Tamaki could finish his sentence, Kyōya kissed his perfect lips. As if by instinct, Tamaki immediately answered the kiss with all the passion inside of him. Kyōya kissed on, more ruled by lust than pure passion, but burning desire nonetheless. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke the kiss. Tamaki blinked, a humorous look of combined love and confusion adorning his face. "Kyōya… Why suddenly…?"

Kyōya shushed Tamaki and pulled him unto his lap. As their erections brushed together, it became clear to both boys where this night was going to take them. Tamaki smiled brightly and hugged his friend. "_Je t'aime, mon ami._"

"I love you too, my friend."

Tamaki was the one to start the kiss this time. Their tongues made love to each other, as Kyōya's hands slowly moved from Tamaki's hair, down to his perfectly shaped behind. As Kyōya reached down there, Tamaki let out a small gasp. "I've been dreaming of this moment, Kyōya."

"You shouldn't waste your dreams on me."

"If not on you, then on whom?"

"I could think of someone…"

"What? Who?"

"Never mind that now."

Kyōya firmly massaged Tamaki's ass, eliciting another gasp from the blond. As he massaged, his fingers slowly moved towards Tamaki's entrance and started stroking it teasingly. Tamaki moaned and gave Kyōya a loving smile. Kyōya smiled back and reached for the bottle of lubricant he snuck in with his bathing things.

"I came prepared."

"I wouldn't have expected anything else from you."

Tamaki moved off Kyōya's lap and leaned over a rock, bathing his perfect ass in the pale moonlight. Kyōya couldn't help, but admire this amazing view. He soon pulled himself together, though, and calmly poured some of the cool lubricant unto Tamaki's hole.

Tamaki shivered a bit, but soon the cold made way for the warmth of Kyōya's fingers. Slowly, he entered his fingers, first one and later adding another. Tamaki moaned softly as Kyōya fingered him, preparing him for what was to come. After a while, Kyōya stopped his stretching and pulled his fingers out. As he lubed up his own dick, Tamaki turned around and lay down on his back. "I want to see your face during this."

"You're a hopeless romantic, you know."

"I know."

They both smiled as Kyōya positioned himself. Their combined moans drowned out the concert of cicadas as Kyōya entered deep into Tamaki. For a moment, they remained absolutely still, just enjoying the connection between them. Then their lust overcame them and they both started moving in rhythm.

"Kyōya! This feels amazing!"

"I never thought you'd feel this good Tamaki!"

"_Je t'aime_ Kyōya!"

Kyōya's movements sped up and soon they both lost themselves in the utter pleasure and intimacy. Soon, their moans filled the night as they both climaxed more powerful than ever before.

When their bliss had worn off enough to let them think somewhat clearly again, they found themselves lying in each other's arms. Still panting, they shared another kiss, before staring off into the starry sky.

"That was more prefect than I could ever imagine Kyōya."

"I should have know you'd be perfect with this, as well."

"Now I understand why they call this _le petite mort_."

Kyōya again drew Tamaki into a passionate kiss, although their exhaustion forced it to be a more relaxed one.

In the bushes at the edge of the onsen were two shadows, watching as Kyōya and Tamaki shared their love.

"I told ya it was a good idea to check up on them."

"Mummy and daddy finally had sex~ I'm so happy~ "

"Me too~ But isn't it wrong that Tono was uke?"

"It's Tono… what'd ya expect?"

"True that… Wanna celebrate?"

"Aduh!"

As Hikaru and Kaoru ran off again, Kyōya and Tamaki finally sat up and prepared to go back to their rooms.

"The twins saw us, you know."

"I know. They weren't as sneaky as usual."

"It might have some unpleasant consequences."

"They won't tell. They know better."

"You sound pretty sure about that."

"Our sons would never do something bad!"

"Yeah… Sure… Anyway, good night Tamaki."

"Why are you saying goodnight? We're sleeping in the same room from now on."

Kyōya smiled at how natural this all seemed to Tamaki. "Of course we are."

As they walked back to their, now shared, room, Kyōya couldn't help but wonder what he did to deserve someone as perfect as Tamaki.


End file.
